pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon GO
Pokémon GO is a Android and iOS free downloadable game. The game is based around catching, trading and battling Pokémon in real life through virtual reality, using the devices having Android and iOS systems installed. The game comes with Pokémon GO Plus, a device, which will enable the wearer to effectively search for Pokémon, even when the mobile phone is not activated. Game mechanics Catching So far, only Generation I Pokémon are confirmed to be catchable. The Pokémon's location varies on the actual landscape (e.g. water-type Pokémon are likely to be found at rivers or sea, while rock-type Pokémon at caves). The trainer has to find a Pokémon, which is shown on the local map. If there are no footprints, the Pokémon is very close to the trainer, while more footprints indicate the Pokémon is further away, but they all can be put on the list to be tracked later on. To attract Pokémon, the trainer can use an incense or a Lure Module, but only at a PokéStop. Once the Pokémon is found, by tapping the phone, the trainer initiates a battle. The trainer has to throw a Poké Ball at an exact angle to capture the Pokémon. An additional, white circle, can also hover and a bonus is given if the circles match each other. To make the capture easier, the trainer can use even a Great or an Ultra Ball to catch the Pokémon, or a Razz Berry to distract the Pokémon. A camera can also be used to take photos of the field. Once the Pokémon is caught, the trainer receives some Stardust. A colored circle indicates how difficult to catch a Pokémon is: *green - easy, the Pokémon will most likely be caught *orange - normal, the Pokémon could escape out of the Ball *red - difficult, the Pokémon is likely to come out of the Ball Evolving and hatching To evolve a Pokémon, one must give the caught Pokémon some candies, which are obtained through the game by catching other Pokémon. The candy is only compatible with only one kind of a Pokémon and its evolved forms: using a Squirtle candy can only evolve Squirtle and Wartortle and no other Pokémon besides them. The number is always 50, except in these situations: *If the Pokémon has a three stage evolution, the first stage requires 25 candies and the second 50 candies. (This only applies to Generation I Pokémon; Pokémon like Cleffa do not exist in that generation.) *Weedle, Caterpie and Pidgey require 12 candies to evolve. *Eevee and Ratatta require 25 candies to evolve. *Poliwhirl, Haunter and the first evolved forms of Starter Pokémon requires 100 candies to evolve. *Magikarp requires 400 candies to evolve into Gyarados. The trainer can also hatch eggs, allowing them to obtain rare-to-find Pokémon. The trainer has to visit a PokéStop to obtain the egg. To hatch the egg, the trainer must place it in an Egg Incubator (which can be found or bought in the online shop), then walk a distance. Riding a vehicle will not count as progress. Miscellaneous To level up, the trainer must catch a certain amount of Pokémon to receive Experience Points, XP. The first level requires 1000 XP and every consecutive level requires an equal amount of XP as the previous level + 1000 XP. Leveling up allows the trainer to obtain greater merchandise. This can also be done by hatching Pokémon or visiting Gyms. At level 5, trainers can also form teams, allowing them to fight against other teams. Teams have a name, a leader, a Legendary Mascot and the corresponding color. Combat Points, or CP, is an indicator of a Pokémon's power, be it a wild or a trainer's Pokémon. Trainers can also form their own Gyms. Items In Pokémon GO, some items can be received through leveling up. However, the trainer can also buy them by using PokéCoins, which is the currency in-game. Achievements In Pokémon GO, several achievements, called Medals, can be obtained, through the game, mostly by capturing a certain amount of Pokémon. Videos Discover Pokémon in the Real World with Pokémon GO! Category:Generation VI